Zootopia, Human Madness
by FoxySkies
Summary: Nicholas Piberius Williams lived a relatively normal life in the town of Station Square. That was until he ran into a girl who called herself Judy Hopps who claimed to be from someplace called Utopia.
1. Prologue, Welcome to Station Square

"Woah!" A fox yelled as he fell from a great height.

The fox had green eyes, a slim build, was covered with red fur, and he had a cream underbelly up to his muzzle. He also had dark auburn fur on his feet, the tips of his ears, the tip of his tail, and on his hands…..paws? Then just as he was feet above the ground, time stopped. Yeah, I know cliche right? So….you know that fox that was falling? Well…..he's sorta, kinda…..me. Yeah I know it sounds unbelievable, right? Crazy even! Yeah, so he's me…..shocker, I know. Also you know that green Hawaiian shirt that I'm wearing…..yeah funny story on why I'm wearing that, grey khaki pants, and a dark indigo blue and red striped tie. Boy do I miss my life before I got wrapped up in this whole Zootopia mess…..so I guess I'd better tell you how all this happened, huh? Fine…..just try not to insult how I dress…..also, this is gonna be told by me in a third person point of view. Heh, where have I heard that one before…..?

 **3rd P.O.V**

The sun slowly rose behind a jumble of hills as it's rays began to cover a town, a small one at that. The town's name was Station Square, the town rested along a small river called the Utopian Nile. Station Square may have been a small town, but it made up for its lack in size to the liveliness of the people that lived there. If a person were to look at the sign that said 'Welcome to Station Square' while driving along the highway, they would either ignore it and continue driving or they would look at it bizarrely before continuing to drive. There have been very few times that a tourist visited and whence they did, they'd always either move and live in the town or continue visiting due to how nice they thought the town was. Heck some, even the visitors, called it their sanctuary…..their Utopia…..

Each and every person loved Station Square, from it's gleaming shop windows to it's squeaky clean and well kept roads and sidewalks. But one thing they loved most of all was the United Utopians Festival. The festival had everything, from contests and races to its very own boothes and rides. It was the one time of year that every tourist, even sometimes new ones, came to town to celebrate. This was an event loved by all, especially someone within an apartment inside a small bedroom. The apartment was also on the first floor near the entrance, which is good as long as you don't count the traffic that can be loud…..

When you first walked in, you would enter a hallway that would lead to the very end of the apartment before turning right. On the left side of the hallway was a large hollow doorway that lead to the kitchen, whilst on the right was also a large hollow doorway that lead to the living room. Once you reached the end and turned left, following the hallway, to the left would be a couple of doors. The first one lead to a bathroom, the second led to a guest room which was rarely ever used by anyone other than a friend and a couple of family members, and the third one led to the main bedroom. The bedroom wasn't too small, yet not too big at the same time.

Once you walked through the door, to the right you would see a large bed. Next to the bed, to it's left was a nightstand whilst to the right was a small bookshelf containing some books. Most of the books were about Merlin or Robin Hood, there were also a few Harry Potter books with two books titled "Sweet Cream Sugar Cones" and "People's Pops". Infront of the bed was a chest that contained a few board games and photo albums, infront of said chest was a large dresser with a mirror on top along with a few figurines of Disney characters, including a couple of certain foxes, though the two most prominent were of Starlord and a fox dressed as Robin Hood. In the right corner, next to the dresser, was a large red chair with a pillow on it that said "Taunt me, I know what I'm doing" with a fox in the background shrugging. While on the left side was just a lamp. On the nightstand was a small lamp, a watch, a phone without any covering, a pair of headphones, and a alarm clock that read 6:00 A.M.

In the bed was a man that was 27. The man had messy and unkept brown hair, stubble on his face, green eyes, and tan skin. The man was currently wearing a green buttoned up pajama shirt and auburn pajama pants. Then the clock changed from 6:00 to 6:01 as the alarm clock went off and started beeping. Soon after the man started to stir as his right hand reached out and turned it off, the man then sat up in bed and swung his legs over the side of the bed before he let out a big yawn and stretched.

"Welp, time to get another boring day started. Again…" The man said with a sigh as he got up and turned on his phone.

After turning on his phone, the man selected an app that said music and quickly skimmed through a few playlists before finding the one he was looking for. The playlist was titled "Awesome Mix, Volume 1", the first song to play was Lazy Days.

The man then got up and was about to walk towards the door. But just as he was in mid stride, he quickly ducked as a jet of steam shot out of a pipe just infront of him and nearly into his face.

The man then pumped his fist in the air as he straightened back up and started to walk again as he said, "Yes! I was able to duck it this time! That's Nick Williams one, pipe zer-ow!"

He spoke too soon as his head slammed into the pipe ,the one which had previously shot out the steam and nearly hit his face, Nick then backed up with a dazed look as his head spun in a cartoonic fashion.

Nick then shook his head and got out of his daze as he said with a sly smile, "Well...at least the steam didn't hit my face this ti-"

Nick was quickly cut off as a jet of steam hit his face, covering him with ventilation soot.

Nick's Sly look then turned to one of annoyance as he said in annoyed voice, "Great…now my face and hair has soot all over it…" -he then sighed- "Well, I was planning on getting a shower anyway….mid as well, take advantage of it….."

With that Nicholas Piberius Williams then headed off to get his shower to begin a very eventful day…..

 **Meanwhile in a distant universe….**

 **Zootopia**

 **Night, 9:15 P.M**

Meanwhile across the multiverse laid a not so yet distant, universe. This universe ,instead of humans, is populated by animals. You see in this universe, humans never happened. At all, period…..they never happened. So instead animals inhabit this universe, now animals there are anthropomorphic. That means that they walk on two legs, think, talk, and they don't walk around without any clothes. They also happen to have some of the same technology as us, such as phones, MP3's, IPods, computers, and they even have t.v and video games. Movies too, but you and me saw that coming from a mile away. But there are some animals that aren't exactly like the others, those would be insects, fish, and birds.

Except that some birds don't exist, the predatory kind of birds. Except for the ones that eat worms and insects of course. Yup, here in this universe there's a city where predators and prey live in complete harmony too...mostly. This city's name is Zootopia, and this is where our story once again continues. Inside a police cruiser specifically ,built for small mammals such as foxes and rabbits, sat a slender grey rabbit. The grey rabbit had purple eyes, a pink nose, blue police uniform with a black ballistic vest, light grey knee pads, a black utility belt, and a small gold badge that was on the vest. The badge said, "Judith Laverne Hopps" with the inscription "ZPD" over the name engraved.

The rabbit was currently sitting in the driver's seat waiting for her partner who was bringing them a couple of popsicles. Her partner decided to get a blue berry flavored one whilst she wanted a carrot flavored one. While waiting she had turned on the radio to pass the time while her partner was gone. The radio was currently playing _A Hard Day's Night_ by The Rattles. They were one of the rabbit's favorite bands other than Gazelle, Gazelle was a singer who sung quite a lot songs. Though her favorite song by Gazelle was Try Everything. Just as the song was about to end, the door opened as a fox got into the passenger seat.

The fox had a slim build and was covered in red fur with a cream underbelly up to his muzzle. He also had dark auburn fur on his feet, paws, eyebrows, the tips of his ears, and on the tip of his tail. The fox wore a police uniform that was navy blue with sleeves, a peaked cap, a high collar, pants with gold aiguillette, a black tie, a utility belt filled with various paraphernalia, and also a badge that had the name "Nicholas Piberius Wilde" engraved onto it with "ZPD" also engraved above the name. There was also a insignia on his shoulders with the word "ZPD" on the the fox got in, he handed the rabbit a carrot shaped popsicle with the same colors as a carrot.

"Wow, you bunnies really love carrots…." The fox said with a sly smile as he popped the blue berry shaped popsicle into his mouth.

The rabbit rolled her eyes as she said, "That's something coming from someone who happens to love this bunny's family farm grown blueberries."

The fox put a lone paw on his forehead and said with a face of mock hurt, "Oh, you wound me Carrots…..and people say, us foxes are predators…"

The rabbit merely rolled her eyes as she began to put the car into gear whilst saying, "Whatever you say, dumb fox."

The fox faked a wince as he said, "Ouch….that really hits it where I live, you know that Carrots?"

The rabbit merely just giggled and rolled her eyes as she said, "Ok, time to get back on patrol Foxtrot…"

With that the rabbit then drove off with her partner as they went back on patrol….

The patrol was mostly silent and uneventful. There was the occasional speeder that fran the speed limit or a red light, which they happily gave a ticket to said driver which made the driver upset or a little angry that they had been given a ticket. The fox ,after getting back into the car with his partner, would usually say a joke or something witty which caused the rabbit to burst to giggles or they would both laugh before continuing their regular patrol. Or as the fox liked to call it, their pawtrol. But either way, things were mostly uneventful. That was until the car's dispatch radio came on to reveal a very gruff and serious voice.

"Hopps, Wilde!" The voice said in a very serious and authoritative tone.

The rabbit then picked up the dispatch radio and asked, "What is it chief?"

"I have a assignment for you and Wilde, Hopps. There's been a break in at one of Tony Bark's laboratories in the rain forest district, I want you two to go investigate! Understood….?" The voice asked.

The rabbit then said, "You got it, chief! We're on it!"

The rabbit then quickly put the radio back as she quickly made a u-turn to the rain forest district.

"Can you believe it, Nick? Tony Bark, the billionaire philanthropist! Though there's still something I don't get…" The rabbit at first said excitedly, before going into thought about the break in.

"Which is…?" The fox, now known as Nick, asked with a curious voice and look.

"...Is how the thief even completely broke in….from what I read on the security of his laboratories, they usually have the best security on the planet. Laser security…..the bestly trained guards, you name it! How could the thief have gotten inside and most importantly…who or what are they after…?" The rabbit asked with a curious look and tone of voice.

After having arrived at the lab, the duo quickly got out and walked over to the entrance. What they saw made their eyes go wide in shock. Where once doors had been, was now a large hole in the front of the buildings.

As they walked through the gaping hole, the rabbit asked herself. "What could've done this Nick….?"

Nick meanwhile was busy looking around him and his partner. Everything that was around them was destroyed, computers and t.v screens were completely smashed in revealing wiring and causing sparks to fly out from them. The lights were also either completely burnt out or obliterated with sparks popping out every few seconds. After about two to three minutes of walking, they came across a room. The room wasn't that large, however what really made it stand out were the tables, chairs, papers, computers, and even metal consoles that were scattered across the room infront of a large metal circle with a small control panel next to it. The rabbit and Nick looked at it in mild curiosity. Even more curious as to why metal consoles were ripped out of the floor and scattered about.

The rabbit looked up at Nick with shocked and curious eyes as she asked him, "What happened here?"

Nick shook his head and said in a serious voice, "I don't know, Judy…..but whatever it was must've not been anything good….."

Then as if by magic, the small and lone control panel on the right side to the metal circular structure began to emit a beeping sound. Almost an alarm-like sound….

Nick then looked at the beeping control panel with a worried look as he said in worried tone, "Uhhh….Carrots? Should that thing be beeping like tha-"

Before he could finish the middle of the structure suddenly came to life, once before blank was now filled with a blue swirling circular type of thing as it began to suck in the things nearby. Nick quickly grabbed onto a nearby metal pillar. However, Judy wasn't so lucky as the thing began to suck her in. The rabbit quickly grabbed onto a nearby console that was barely hanging to the floor.

Nick reached out his left paw for the rabbit as he yelled over the roaring machine, "Judy take my paw!"

Judy reached for the paw with all her might. But, it was too late…...just as Judy was about to grab her partner's paw, the console released from the floor and right towards the swirling mass of blue energy.

"JUDY!" Nick cried as she was sucked in before blackness consumed her vision…


	2. Chapter 1, Arrival

All Judy could see as she was thrown and swirled through the worm hole-like thing was a swirling mass tunnel of blue and electricity. Every few seconds, static electricity would shoot out and make her fur stand on end as her arms and legs swung wildly reaching for solid ground. As she was tossed and turned through out the lone tunnel, she saw many things. She saw a purple unicorn with a tattoo, a two tailed fox piloting a red and yellow plane, a world made of blocks, a thing dressed as some kind of mercenary listening to a Zony Walkman, and earlier she could've sworn she saw a turning blue phone box pass her. She didn't know how long she tossed and turned, but the tunnel soon gave way to a blinding light. Once the light dissipated, Judy saw only darkness.

Slowly Judy opened her eyes and groaned as she said, "Ugh...Nick what was that thing...?"

However realization came to her as she bolted up right with her eyes widening as she said, "Oh sweet cheese and crackers! Nick!"

She screamed out as she put her hands on her head.

 _'Wait...hands?!'_ She yelled out in her thoughts.

She quickly put her paws...no, hands up to her face. When she saw her once used to be paws and now hands, she screamed. They looked nothing like her paws! No fur, only some tan skin thing with nails! She looked at them with wide eyes before seeing a pond near by with a couple of benches and a sidewalk. She bolted over to it as soon as she saw it to look at her reflection and see what else that tunnel did to her. As soon as she looked into the water's reflective surface, she gasped.

What was once her grey rabbit face was now the face of some mammal or thing she has never seen or heard of. Her skin was tan just like her hands, with her still bright sparkling and determined eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief that she still had her purple eyes. But she still couldn't wrap her head around on what she was. She had a small nose, no muzzle, her ears were on the side of her head rather than the top of it and they were medium instead of long like her normal rabbit ears, and her hair rather than grey was now a light shade of brown.

She touched her face lightly as she asked herself, "What am I...?"

She then looked down at herself and saw that she was now ,instead of wearing her police uniform, wearing a short-sleeved teal shirt with lavender on the lower sleeves and lower part of her shirt, a black tank top underneath, black pants, and blue shoes with grey bottoms. However she didn't know what "shoes" were, the word just came to her. She looked down at the...shoes with mild curiosity as to why she had to wear these when she could just walk around on her paws or as the new sentence came to her..."Bear footed". But she shrugged it off and decided to try it out, after all what's wrong with wearing shoes? They're only an object and nothing compared to her, the first rabbit to be a cop.

She looked down into the reflection then into the sky with a sad sigh as she said to herself with her eyes lightly closed, "I hope you're alright Nick...wherever you are..."

Her thoughts though were soon interrupted by a voice as it yelled over to her, "Ms! Oh dear, oh dear...Ms! Ms, are you alright!?"

She turned her head towards the voice to see a man. She didn't know what a "man" was either, the word just like a few others just came to her. The man was slender with amber eyes, tan skin, and well kept and neat brown hair. He wore a green sweater with fish patterns, green slacks, a orange paisley tie, brown shoes, and glasses.

 _'Could the tunnel have put those words into my head to help me blend in...?'_ She said to herself within her thoughts in mild curiosity.

However she was quickly taken out of her thoughts as the man was shaking her whilst asking, "Oh dear, oh dear...Ms. are you alright!?"

Judy quickly shook her head and brought herself back to reality as the man let go of her realizing she was alright.

Judy then said to him, "Yeah, yeah...I'm alright. Thanks for asking, Mr..."

She looked at him with a awkward expression as he suddenly started rubbing the back of his head with an embarrassed look.

"O-oh, right! Sorry, ms...how rude of me! My name is Emmit Odision, very sorry about that...and you are...?" He asked with a now curious expression.

"Oh! I'm Judy, Judy Hopps! Guess we both forgot to introduce ourselves, huh?" She said with an awkward expression.

Then curiosity dawned onto her as she asked him, "Excuse me, Mr. Odision-"

"Please call me Emmit, Judy!" He interrupted her and said in a very cheerful and kind voice.

"Right, sorry. Emmit, what are you doing all the way out here?" Judy asked with a curious look.

"Well, I'm out here looking at the flowers to see if anything catches my eye. You see ,Judy, my wife and I own a flower shop and sell bouquets of flowers to make a living. I saw this lovely pink rose, when this flash of blue light happened and I came over here to investigate. When I came over here, I saw you by the pond." He explained as Judy listened intently.

"Though now that I think on it...what are you doing here, Judy?" He asked a now curious look.

Judy started to sweat as she thought to herself, _'Oh sweet cheese and crackers...come on Judy, think! What would Nick do in a situation like this...?'_

Then she got an idea as she replaced her once nervous loon to a calm one as she said with fake embarrassed laughter, "Well, I'm sorta lost...can you tell me where I am?"

Emmit nodded his head up and down as his he said, "Yes, yes of course...your in Station Square, Judy! Though we ,the people who live here, love to call it our Utopia! Though right now you're in Lionheart Park..."

 _'Well at least I now know where I am...'_ Judy thought to herself.

"Emmit do you think you can show me to downtown? I'm kind of new around here and I don't know my way around..." Judy asked with an embarrassed look.

Emmit smiles brightly as he said, "I'd be happy to, Judy! I was just about to head downtown to go grocery shopping anyway! I'll be happy take you downtown, but then I'm afraid you'll be on your own...the Mrs. isn't really comfortable with me being gone for long ever since I was held hostage by Mary Bell so she could get money out of one of my best customers and friend..." He said with a bit of nervousness.

"Mary Bell?" Judy questioned with a curious expression.

Emmit nodded as he began to explain, "Mary Bell kidnapped me and a few others who were also friends with Mr. Baker. Mr. Baker's a very wealthy businessman and a very proud father. He didn't like it when Bell kidnapped his friends ,including me, so he worked with the police to take her down. Eventually they did and right now, she's currently in DarkGate Prison for 67 years on an account of kidnapping not only me and Mr. Baker's other friends. But also, Mayer Leo Lionheart! Luckily we were all unharmed, including the mayor. The jury was definitely not happy with her kidnapping the mayor and nearly killing the assistant mayor..."

 _'She sounds just like Bellweather...good thing they're both in prison...'_ Judy thought to herself with relief.

Emmit then looked at the watch with wide eyes and said as he started walking in a certain direction,"Oh dear, oh dear...it seems it's later the I intended to be out...come on, Judy! We'd better get going, the Mrs. is probably worried sick!"

"Ok Emmit, I'm coming!" Judy yelled out as she quickly caught up to him.

With that, they went off to downtown...

Once they arrived in downtown, Judy was amazed about how much this place reminded her of Zootopia. Minus the whole prey hating predators bit of course, all the people were extremely friendly to her and the other people around them. A few of them even said things like "Welcome to our Utopia, Ms. Hopps!", "I hope you enjoy our city, Ms. Hopps!", and even some of the children said with joyful expressions "I hope you enjoy your stay in Utopia, Ms. Hopps" It looked like news traveled fast in the little town, too fast for it's own good... All around her, there were people shaking hands and saying how're you or hi to one another. It really was a Utopia... Suddenly Emmit stopped near a small part of downtown where there were a few cafes and restaurants.

Emmit then turned around and said to Judy with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, Judy...but this is as far as I can take you, I have to get to the shop and let my wife know that I'm alright..."

Judy looked up at him and smiled, "Don't worry, Emmit! I can take care of everything from here and thanks for getting me to town! Who knows what would've happened..."

Emmit smiled brightly and said, "It was no trouble, Judy! Anything to help out someone who's new to our city! If you need anymore help or are looking for some nice flowers, just come on down to our flower shop and me and the Mrs. will help you out!"

"Thanks again Emmit!" Judy said with a happy expression.

"Your welcome Judy. Now, you enjoy the city!" Emmit said as he began to walk off to the flower shop and to his wife.

"I will!" Judy yelled over to him whilst waving goodbye to him.

Then just as she was about to walk off and explore the city, she heard a voice which made her stop right in her tracks. An all way too familiar voice...

"I know, I know...Jackson, don't worry. I'll be there soon, Finn too." The familiar voice said from across the street.

Judy looked in that direction and saw a man with tan skin, brown hair, and grass green eyes who currently wore a green Hawaiian shirt, grey khaki pants, a blue tie with red strips, and red shoes with auburn bottoms. He was currently talking to what she presumed to be his boss on his phone. But what really caught her eye was how much he looked like a certain fox...

Then her eyes widened with realization or so she thought as she said to herself within her thoughts, _'Oh sweet cheese and crackers! Is that...Nick?! I thought he was still in Zootopia...?'_

"Ok, ok! I'll work an extra five minutes for being late, wait...what about Finn? What if he's late? Oh, so your gonna make us both do five minutes? Uh-huh...ok, yeah that's fair...no nothing's happened to parlor, Jackson...yes me and Finn have been taking good care of it...yes we've been washing the dishes! Ok...uh-huh...ok, you got it boss...see ya when you get back from vacation..." The man said as he hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket before continuing his walk which wasn't very far.

However just as he started walking, he bumped into Judy...

"Ow! Sorry, about that didn't see where I was going..." The man said as he offered his hand to her so he could help her up.

 _'He even has Nick's voice...he's gotta be Nick...I hope...'_ She thought to herself as she accepted it.

"Hey there, are you alright?" The man asked with a worried expression

"Yeah, thanks...sorry, you just remind me of a friend of mine..." Judy said with an apologetic look.

The man merely waved it off as he said, "Don't worry about it..."

Judy suddenly realized she forgot to introduce herself to Nick, but if this was Nick...her Nick, then why didn't he know her...?

"Right sorry...Judy, Judy Hopps and you are...?" She said holding a hand out.

"Nick, Nick Williams." Nick said as he shook her hand with a light smile.

If Judy still had her rabbit ears, they would have been drooping.

Judy let out a sad sigh within her mind as she thought, _'So he's not Nick...but then why is he dressing like him, why does he have the same voice as him, and the same eyes? Unless...'_

She let out a gasp inside her mind, _'Unless...that machine was some kind of portal. Like those ones in movies! That explains why I saw all of those different things and places! So that means...'_

Judy took a closer look at Nick and gasped within her mind again as she thought to herself, _'Oh sweet cheese and crackers...he is my Nick! Just another version of him! Ok, Judy remember what happens in those sci-fi novels and movies when the main character ends up in another universe or dimension. You can learn from their mistakes. First things first, I can't tell him I'm an animal or that I'm a cop from another dimension. But I can at least tell him that I'm from Zootopia...'_

Nick put a hand under his chin in thought before he got an idea and asked Judy, "Hey, Judy?"

Nick saying that had brought Judy out of her thoughts as she asked him, "Yeah, Nick?"

"How about I give you one of my and my friend's personal Popsicle as a sorry for knocking you down like that, what do you say?" He asked her.

Judy smiled brightly and said to him, "I'd love that, Nick...lead the way!"

Nick saluted and said a mock soldier voice, "You got it, Sargent Judy!"

With that he walked off towards the place where Judy would get her Popsicle...

 **Meanwhile...**

"What do you mean she found this world's version of her partner?!" Yelled a very angry voice.

"That's exactly what I mean, boss! The rabbit cop found this world's version of the fox!" Another voice said stuttering.

The first voice put a hand under his chin and said to the second voice, "Oh well, what harm can it really do...after all she has no idea of my plans to rule all of Zootopia and destroy Tony Bark! Bark's been a thorn in my side for years! Always being kind and just to his workers and those around him! We'll see how that works out for him once I unleash my ultimate weapon!"

"W-what's that boss?" The second voice asked.

The first voice's head appeared out of the shadows revealing a black haired and tan skinned man with ice cold blue eyes and a sadistic smile as everything went dark.

"Tony Stark's, Tony Bark's human version in this world, super soldier suit. With it I can finally destroy Bark and everything he's worked for and best part he won't even see it coming..." The first voice said coldly before laughing manically.


	3. Chapter 2, The Cafe

"After you, my lady..." Nick said as he went to open the door, but found it to be locked.

"Dang it, Finn..." Nick muttered to himself as he continued to try and get the door open as Judy laughed at the display.

"Wait...oh right...the key..." He said to himself embarrassed as he pulled a key out of his pocket and used it to unlock the door.

After unlocking it, he opened it for Judy as he said. "Ok, sorry for the delay..."

Judy merely giggled at him as he walked through the door and said to him between giggles, "Don't worry, Foxtrot. It was barely even a minute delay..."

Nick cocked an eyebrow at what she had just said and asked, "Foxtrot?"

Judy then realized her mistake and quickly made up a lie as she said, "Yeah, Foxtrot because...your...shoes have auburn bottoms like a fox's paws!"

Nick looked down at his shoes thoughtfully for a moment before looking up at Judy as he said whilst walking into the parlor causing the bell to chime, "Yeah, they do actually look like a fox's paws. I mean...with auburn bottoms and the main color..."

After grabbing a nearby apron with the name "Jackson Jr.'s Parlor and Cafe", along with a name tag that said "Nicholas Piberius Williams".

He looked over to her and said, "You go ahead and take a seat while I get everything started up. Your Popsicle's going to be a few minutes since I have to take care of some mandatory things first. Just take a seat anywhere and relax, I'll be out with your popsicle in a few minutes"

With that he walked over behind the counter and into the kitchen, but not before poking his head out through the hole in the wall where he would usually give orders to his coworker as he said, "Oh and if you see four feet and six inches tall man with short cut blonde hair, that's Finn. Just tell him that I'm in the back getting everything ready."

With that, Nick went back into kitchen and went to get things prepared. Meanwhile, Judy had seated herself at one of the nearby tables which laid against the wall. The room was rectangular, with a queue in middle which led to the main counter on the left. To the right were a few tables and chairs , one of which Judy was currently at lost in thought as she waited for Nick. This world's version of Nick...

 _'Nick in this world is so...different...he's still friendly and easy going, but he seems less slick then in Zootopia...maybe in this world he never went to join the scouts either...'_ Judy thought as she leaned against the chair.

At that moment, however...she was brought out of her thoughts by a bell jingle which she assumed was the front door. She thanked whatever deity ,in the world she was at, that she still had her animal senses such as heightened hearing. She then turned her head to the door to see a small man, the man was also holding his black sunglasses in his right hand as he stared at her with a look of confusion on his face. The man was slender, tan skinned with an oval shaped face, he had a type of brownish gold hair, and brown eyes. The man also wore a black bowling shirt with a red strip and a sliced diamond design on the left side of his chest, a white undershirt, olive shorts, and sandy colored shoes with short white socks.

The man stared at her with a confused expression before he asked her in an all familiar deep voice, "What are you doing in here, cafe's closed until me and my partner get everything set up for opening."

 _'Is that...Finnick?'_ She thought to herself as she stared open mouthed at the man.

The man meanwhile was starting to get very impatient as he crossed his arms and gave her a threatening look.

Then as if by pure luck, Nick walked through the door into the room as he said. "Ok, Judy. I just got everythin-Oh, hey there Little Toot-Toot. Your on time."

Judy giggled at the nickname even though she had heard him call Finnick that in Zootopia a lot, it still made her giggle.

Finn however didn't seem so happy as he said with a scowl, "I told you before Nick, call me that again and I'll..."

"I know, I know... _punch_ _that_ _smirk_ _right_ _off_ _your_ _face!_ , you've already told me before." Nick said finishing Finn's sentence with the smirk as Finn glared at him.

"I'll still punch that smirk off your face, Nick! Even if you don't call me _Little Toot-Toot_!" Finn said with an unmistakable growl in his voice.

Nick then held his arms up in mock defeat as he backed up into the kitchen while saying, "All right, all right...I'll stop calling you _Little Toot-Toot_ , big guy..."

"Good because if you don't, I'll bite your face off..." He said whilst putting on his apron on as well.

Nick looked out the order window ,the one which was inside the building, and asked with a confused look, "Woah, big guy! What happened to _Punching that smirk right off your face!_ thing?"

Finn shrugged as he finished tying his apron whilst saying, "Changed my mind, next time you call me that...I'll bite your face off!"

Nick just rolled his eyes with an amused face as Finn went into the back to check on everything with him. Judy ,meanwhile, was laughing and giggling her head off.

After around five minutes of laughing and giggling, Nick finally came out the kitchen holding a tray with three popsicles. All of them a different color, but in the shape of paws. Nick took the blue one whilst Finn took the red one. Judy meanwhile took the last one which was orange with green along the top. As soon as her tongue first licked it, her taste buds exploded with pure bliss as she gasped in utter bliss and astonishment at how good it truly was.

"OH MY CELESTIA, this tastes so good! What flavor is it?" Judy said with excitement in her eyes and curiosity as well, as to why it tasted like that.

Meanwhile Nick had raised an eyebrow as he explained/asked, "It's my new recipe for the pawsicle, the one your eating is carrot flavored. Thought I'd start making vegetable blends for the people who are vegans or who are vegetarians. I also, thought you could be the first one to try it. Hence why I made it for you. Also, who's this Celestia?"

Judy started to internally sweat as she said to him, "Celestia's part of the religion I'm part of. She and her sister Luna are really big where I'm from."

Nick gave her a questioning look as he asked her, "Where's that?"

"Uh...well, I'm from..." Judy said nervously as she began to sweat profusely.

Meanwhile Nick and Finn were waiting for her to continue as Judy thought, _'Oh sweet cheese and crackers, oh sweet cheese and crackers, oh sweet cheese and crackers! What do I do, what do I do?!'_

"I'm from uh...Utopia...yeah!" Judy said with a nervous face.

Nick raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Utopia? I don't think I've ever heard of city named that...but then again, not many people know about Station Square either, so who am I to judge?"

Judy breathed a sigh of relief at that as she thought, _'That was a close one...'_

"By the way Judy, you said I reminded you of someone. Who is he?" Nick asked with a curious face as Finn finished his pawsicle and went to get a Pepsi.

"He's a man named...Jack...Savage, yeah! His name's John Savage, he's my co-worker at Utopia's store _Savage and Son_. His dad's my boss too! The most honest guy you'll ever meet, that's why most of his dad's friends or customers call him Honest Jack!" Judy said very calmly.

 _'Nick, I owe you big time for those lessons you gave me on hiding my emotions...honestly thought I'd never have to use them, looks like I was wrong you sly fox...'_ Judy thought to herself thankfully.

Nick looked at her thoughtfully as he said, "Savage and Son, huh? That kind of sounds like my dad's shop, _Williams and Son_...man I miss him..."

Judy looked at him with worry as she worried that she had said something wrong.

"Your dad's not dead is he...?" Judy asked as she looked down to the table.

Nick's face turned one to confusion, then to realization, and finally panic as swung his arms and hands infront of him wildly.

"What?! Nononono, he's not dead! I just miss him, it's been about a couple of months since I visited him at his shop! Holy Aura, Judy...why would you think that?!" He said with worry and panic at the same time.

Judy's face then turned apologetic as she said whilst looking down on the table, "I'm sorry, Nick...it was just the way you said it..."

Nick sighed as he said, "No, it's ok...some people do sometimes mistake my tone of voice..."

Meanwhile Finn had just set his Pepsi on the counter, when he looked at the clock which made his eyes go wide. It was currently 8:15 A.M, opening time...

Finn quickly yelled over to Nick, "Yo Nick! Tell the girl to go, it's opening time!"

Nick looked up at the clock seeing the time as his eyes went wide as well.

"Sorry, Judy...you have to go, it's opening time. You're welcome to come back order something to eat if you want though..." He said as he opened the door for Judy.

However he quickly stiffened as he saw a man standing infront of the door. The man was much larger than him, the man stood at six foot and three inches with tan skin, brown eyes, a short jet black beard, and short cut jet black hair with slight gray on the sides. The man also wore a navy blue police uniform with short sleeves, the top half of which was a high collared buttoned up shirt with the Station Square logo in the background of the words _SSPD_. The man also wore a black belt with various paraphernalia and black boots, there were also four stars on both sides of his collar as well as a name tag on the right side of his chest that had the name _Christopher Jason Brown_ with the word Chief in front of it. The large man was currently looking down at Nick with a threatening glare.

"Williams, may I ask why you're holding the door open for this woman?" He asked with a calm yet very stern voice.

Nick was currently sweating like he had run a marathon as he said, "Ch-Chief Brown! What pleasant surprise, please come in and take a seat.

If there was one thing that scared Nick down to his core other than Mr. Baker, it was Chief Brown of the Station Square Police Department of Precinct One. It was mostly due to Nick's past... Once Chief Brown sat down, he gestured for Judy and Nick to sit down.

Once Judy and Nick sat down, Brown said with a threatening tone whilst staring directly into Nick's eyes. "Who is this woman, Williams? You better not be trying to get back into the business of being a con-artist again..."

Nick quickly said, "No, Chief Brown I'm not becoming a con-artist again! You know that I won't be going back into that business again, not after what happened last time...Also, her names Judy Hopps! She's new in town, I just accidentally bumped into her and offered her a pawsicle!"

Chief Brown then slowly changed his gaze from Nick to Judy as he asked with narrowed eyes, "Is this true, Hopps?"

Judy then said with full confidence, "Yes Chief, it's true. Nick bumped into me and offered me a pawsicle after he helped me up."

After taking a good look at him she thought, _'He really looks like the chief in Zootopia...'_

Chief Brown then turned his gaze back to Nick as he said, "Good. You know, Williams...my offer still stands..."

"My answer's still no, Chief Brownie. I'm not becoming a police officer, I would rather still work here for Mr. Jumbo." Nick said as he shook his head.

"Pitty...we could still really use you on the force, especially since we're supposed to get a new officer soon...top of her class too..." Chief Brown said as he got up and walked towards the door.

"Oh and Williams...IT'S CHIEF BROWN, NOT BROWNIE!" He thundered out as he shut the door and left back towards the station.

Judy then turned towards Nick and said with fake surprise/shock, "You were a con-artist?"

Nick nodded as he said, "Oh yeah, your still new... Yes I was a con-artist, but then I got roped into Chief Buffalo Head's investigation on the missing people. Still can't believe I saved his life from Mary Bell...but since then, he's wanted me to become a police officer. Which I keep denying because I would rather sell popsicles and other sweets whilst being alive. Though I did consider it..."

Judy was shocked, Nick and Brown had been the ones to solve the case? Not only that, but he also nearly became an officer here?

"You nearly became an officer on the force?" Judy asked still shocked as Nick turned on the OPEN sign.

"Yup. After I saved old Jet Head's life, he asked me to become an officer at his precinct. But I said no after thinking it over, yeah I would rather stay alive thank you..."

 _'That Nick is really different from my Nick...he's so scared pf dying while my Nick isn't...'_ Judy thought as she walked down the illuminated streets of Station Square.

After Nick had opened up the store, he had let her out leaving her to explore the city. The city reminded her a lot of Zootopia, there were four districts. _Surf Town_ where the beach was, _Sherwood Forest_ where people went camping or...hunted..., the Burrows which was a large zoo filled with...well, she didn't know what it was filled with or what a Zoo was. There was also the docks out by the _Wild Times Bay_ , _Fun Times Square_ which had most of the stores and shops, there was also the carnival which was in town called _Fun Time Mania_ , and there was also a island nearby called _Outback Island_ which was a spot for vacations due to it's massive beaches and carnivals. It also had a lot of restaurants themed around a place called Australia. It was currently 8:55 P.M and night. Now she didn't have the problem of getting around the city, now she had an even bigger problem.

Where was she going to stay...?


End file.
